The Sparrow and the Swan
by rainbow letters
Summary: You are a swan, and I am a sparrow and no amount of time or journey will change that. Sparrabeth.


I was inspired to write this after watching all 3 of the POTC films at the weekend, so I have basically tried to do something a little tender and 'nice', and I couldn't resist doing a one shot about our lovely Swan and lovable Sparrow.

Inspiration song : To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra

Summary: You are a swan, and I am a sparrow and no amount of time or journey will change that.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney (or Johnny Depp)

* * *

_**The Sparrow and The Swan**_

We stand there at the rails of my ship, _our ship_, watching the sun rise, kissing the horizon as it climbs higher and higher. I stand behind, holding and watching you quiet, stilled and beautiful. Your arms spread wide gripping the wood, holding on as if you could fall into the ocean's lap at any moment.

A sudden change in wind hits you like a bullet, the stinging cold caresses your face and sweeps your golden mane into the breeze dancing to the tune of the wind. You lean back into the wind's embrace, _my embrace_, but you never relinquish your hold on the rail. The dance consumes your body and you toss your head back, praising its deliciously fanaticising song with a heart-aching smile and you transform before my very eyes.

You are a marvel created by the hands of God himself, a mystery never to be unravelled. You have a fierce tongue, but a wondrous heart I do not deserve to be enclosed within. But you are a swan luv, and even behind your fiery resistance you do not forget those who have been kind to you.

And what of your soul, you say?

You are purity in its whitest form, bathed in the sacred Well of Urd in the Realm of Asgard itself my luv, the water of the God's. Pirate, Swan or the Governor's daughter Lizzie, your soul is so pure and holy that all who touch it turn to white.

I feel you turn in my grasp and your soft and slender fingers trace the worn contours of my face.

Yes, Lizzie, even this ol' sea dog heart of mine has drunk from the waters of your soul. I feel it, I feel you pulsing through my blood to every inch of my body, and a liquid has never felt so good.

Even better than rum, you ask?

There is no comparison Lizzie. I would have it no other way than to drown in your purity than to be engulfed by the sorrows of rum or the seas unsympathetic grasp below.

What about me, you say?

Well I'm a Sparrow luv, I have no cares or people to judge me, just a common little bird who loves nothing more than to chirp, twitter and chirrup. I can fly swiftly and as quick as lightning to anywhere my heart desires. My feathers are thick with the dirt and mud I bathe myself in and my soul is full with aggression and stubbornness. There is nothing elegant or pure about a sparrow luv, nothing at all.

Sadness clouds your deep brown eyes; you realize we are two different jigsaw pieces, no matter how many times you try and piece us together we don't fit, we shouldn't fit.

But we do.

Ah, cos you see my dear Lizzie we both have a special connection you and me; the Water.

You are at your most beautiful floating on the waters caress, and when you open your angelic wings and sing your calling song, that is when I will fly to your embrace. Cos, you see Lizzie, a sparrow longs for the water just as much as you do, and although I'm not a water bird my heart seeks the refuge of her cooling embrace. And together we can laugh and love till the sun drowns in a deathly sea.

Oh my dear Lizzie, can't you see? You are a swan, and I am a sparrow and no amount of time or journey will change that.

You spend your lifetime searching for that one special partner. Yes, you have had your heart deceived by a many few before but knowing you have chosen this little song bird to care for your heart, it is enough to make me clip my wings and spend the rest of my days with you on the sea's back as we sail into the sun's welcoming arms.

Your lips tickle my neck as you speak into my skin those few words that make my body sing, and as I move my head to rest it against yours I notice the glimmer of the ring on the fourth finger of your left hand. A simple gold band engraved with the image of a small, soaring sparrow on its journey towards the sun. It is at that moment I know that you have not only captured this Sparrow's little heart but I have captured yours, _my beautiful Swan_.

* * *

Sorry if I have completely destroyed Jack Sparrow's reputation here by making him all poetic and 'loved up'. Just see it as an interpretation of him sober (if that is possible...) I admit he probably wouldn't know and/or use half the words I have used here too.

I researched into facts and information about sparrow's and swan's and found some lovely connections and imagery for the two of them including a fact that sparrows can swim which I never knew!

Also the imagery I used about the Well of Urd is an actual mythology ( I could have never come up with something like that) and basically In Norse mythology, there are two swans that drink from the sacred Well of Urd in the realm of Asgard, home of the gods. According to the Prose Edda, the water of this well is so pure and holy that all things that touch it turn white, including this original pair of swans and all others descended from them. I could imagine Jack hearing some story about old legends on his many travels, and he seems to be the type who enjoys a good story.

So just in case any of you were wondering what it was about I hope I have provided a small insight for you.

Thank you very much for reading, I don't know if I will write more Sparrabeth as I am more in the Naruto territory so maybe I might write some more in the distant future if I ever get inspired.

Please review criticism (except flames) and praise are very welcome!

rainbow letters

x


End file.
